This invention relates to seat structure employable in a high-speed vehicle such as an aircraft, and more specifically, to a seat structure and an associated method which, upon the occurrence of an impact, such as a crash, vector-modify the impact G-force transmitted to a seat occupant in a manner which introduces a special companion/component force that has a vector direction which lies at an angle relative to that of such an introduced G-force.
Quite by surprise, we have discovered that, with respect to the base of the spine of a seat occupant in an aircraft during a crash, if one introduces a special kind of vector modification of G-forces that are delivered to the base of the spine, it is possible very significantly to minimize injury, and even the likelihood of fatality. The specific modification which we have discovered that accomplishes this involves a vector force modification that introduces to the base of the spine, during an impact crash, for example, vector forces that produce a kind of rotary motion of the base of the spine as viewed from the side of the spine. This special kind of rotation includes a slight forward motion, followed immediately by an upward and rearward rotational motion.
To implement this finding in a useful way, we have created a special seat structure that includes interactive components (also called defeatable, frictional-clamping break-away structure herein) which, effectively, break somewhat free of one another during a crash impact to promote the introduction of the injury-reducing vector-change rotary motion just briefly mentioned above.
A preferred and best mode embodiment of the invention are described herein below in relation to the accompanying drawings, a reading of all of which will serve to explain to those skilled in the art just how to practice this invention, and how to appreciate its contribution to significant injury minimization.